


Untouchable

by whitachi



Category: Shadow Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/pseuds/whitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you came here looking for a story in which Eliot Ness and Al Capone are treated basically like characters in a BL manga, you've come to the right place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouchable

Capone was halfway through the motions of lighting his cigar when two of his burlier goons pushed Ness through the door to his office. He put the yet-unlit match down and smiled crookedly around the cigar for just a moment before taking it from his mouth. "Good evening, Eliot." The leather in his chair squeaked as he leaned back and let his eyes take a lazy journey down Ness's body. "I hope my boys weren't too friendly in their greeting." 

Ness tugged his clothing back into order, focusing on restoring the crease to his sleeve instead of noticing the heat of Capone's gaze focused from just beyond the flare of a match and the low ember of his cigar. "If that's friendly, I'd hate to see how you greet an enemy." Ness looked up then, pressing his thin lips into a smile. 

"I suppose you'd hate to be my enemy, wouldn't you, Eliot?" Capone's strangely amused expression did not falter as he made a little gesture with the hand holding the cigar, painting ripples of smoke into the air. The men that had hauled Ness in and had stayed lingering at the door behind him took their leave, becoming shadows just beyond the closed door and leaving the two men alone. "Which leaves me to wonder just what the reason for tonight's friendly visit might be." 

"I had to tell you to your face," Ness said, and clenched his teeth as Capone raised a groomed eyebrow. He steeled his voice into a lower register and continued. "You will not succeed. Mark my words, Capone, I will see you behind bars. You can tempt my men with your money, your power, your women, yourwith anything you have to offer, but you" 

Capone rose from his seat in a creak of leather and a rustle of linen, setting his cigar down in a crystal ashtray on his desk. "Oh, I know all about it," he said with a laugh as he opened a cabinet and removed a decanter of contraband alcohol and two glasses. "I read the papers. I can't tempt your men, but perhaps I can tempt you." He filled both glasses with dark amber liquid that burned in Ness's nose even from several feet away. Capone held out one glass to him as he brought the other to his lips and smiled. 

Ness's hands curled into fists, the leather of his gloves squeaking as his fingers knotted against his palm. "I could arrest you. Right here and right now, I could see you carried out of here in shackles." Capone withdrew the second glass and set it aside as he drained his own and took two long strides forward, close to Ness. 

"So why am I still a free man?" He held up a hand in front of Ness's face, and he could smell the hours-old tinges of cologne clinging to his pulse. "Why no chains here, hm?" 

"I" Capone's eyes wandered down and he took on a strange, curious smile before grasping one of Ness's balled hands in his own. Ness prayed that his small gasp went unheard, but the predator gleam that shone in Capone's eyes proved that it had not. 

"Whenever I see you, you're wearing gloves." Capone unfolded Ness's hand from its fist, and he found himself unable to resist the movement. "It's hardly cold enough to call for it. I think it must be something else." Capone suddenly grasped his hand hard, wrapping strong, thick fingers around his palm. He leaned in close, eye to eye, the smell of smoke and whiskey heavy enough to make Ness's head swim. "I think it's because you're afraid." 

"Stop, you" Capone's other hand curled around the back of his neck, hot against his skin enough to send goosebumps across his flesh. 

"You aren't nearly as untouchable as you think you are, Eliot," Capone whispered, and then his mouth was on Ness's, hot and heavy in a kiss that left him weak-kneed and barely breathing. Capone's taste lingered on Eliot's lips as he drew away and paced leisurely back to his desk, and that alone was more intoxicating than any alcohol. 

"Good of you to stop by, Mr. Ness. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon." He plucked his cigar from the ashtray and leaned against his desk. "Any plans for St. Valentine's Day?" 


End file.
